There are at least two options for replacing a diseased heart valve: surgical valve replacement, which includes open heart surgery and minimal incision valve surgery, and transcatheter heart valve replacement. For certain high-risk patients, surgical valve replacement may not be appropriate due to its invasive nature and, for these patients, transcatheter heart valve replacement may be a viable alternative. Transcatheter heart valve replacement is less invasive and allows the replacement heart valve to be delivered through the patient's vasculature, typically through the femoral artery.
There is strong incentive for efficiency in the operating room since reducing operating room time reduces the amount of time a patient is under anesthesia and the overall costs to the doctor or hospital. Preparing a replacement heart valve and its associated delivery system, however, can be complicated and time-consuming. The steps for assembling the replacement heart valve on its delivery system for implantation must be followed precisely and in a specific order. Any deviation from the prescribed procedures may damage the replacement heart valve or compromise the proper functioning of its associated delivery device. Moreover, because the procedure typically requires the participation of several operating room attendants and doctors, across non-sterile and sterile fields, the possibility of human error or mistake is always present.